


Too Long

by wyntreaurora



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, but not really, consent is not an issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntreaurora/pseuds/wyntreaurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Uhura on a hoverbike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witblogi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witblogi/gifts).



> This was written for the third prompt at Ship Wars 2010 hosted at st_respect on LJ. The rating could be no lower than R (and was highly encouraged to be NC-17).

Nyota’s hoverbike lessons were going well. There had only been one time that morning that Spock had had to reach around from his position behind her on the bike to make an adjustment to her steering, and he was confident that their trip back up the coast into San Francisco would be problem free. 

That was until she went to stand from her stool at the small roadside bar they had stopped at for lunch and swayed unsteadily after nearly losing her balance altogether. Spock immediately reached out to balance her as she giggled. 

“You know Spock, I’m not entirely certain my drink was a virgin,” she almost slurred, then giggled again as she considered her sentence structure. 

Spock stood from his stool, hands still clasping Nyota’s forearms, and noted a slight flush in her cheeks along with eyes that were dilated more than they should have been in the dimmer light of the establishment. He would have thought her to be slightly aroused if it weren’t for the slower pulse he could feel from his grasp on her. The idea of her arousal triggered his own and he was suddenly very glad for what he had to say next. 

“I do believe you are correct Nyota. As such, you are in no state to pilot the hoverbike. I will drive the rest of the way back.” 

She pouted as he took care of the bill, but she didn’t argue. Spock caught her pouting out of the corner of his eye and noted that his pants tightened even further at the sight. It had been a week since they’d been able to spend time alone together, nearly two since they’d been intimate, and his body was letting him know that hoverbike lessons were not at the top of its list of ways to spend the day with Nyota. 

He tried to subdue his reaction as they both put on their helmets, but was thwarted when her attempt to climb on the bike behind him resulted in her nearly slipping off and she latched onto his chest, fingernails scratching his nipples as her hands scrambled to find purchase. He tensed as both of her hands fisted his shirt, pulling the tight black fabric even tighter before she regained her balance and let go of his shirt, hands sliding down to lock around his waist. She noticed his tension and slowly slid one hand down closer to his groin as she scooted as close to him as she could and ground herself into his back. Before she could reach her intended destination Spock reached down and moved her hand back up to join its mate. 

“Nyota,” his voice rumbled low through the helmet’s comlink. “You are unable to drive, and if you do not stop...teasing...I will be unable to also. We are expected back this evening for the linguistics dinner, remember? We cannot be late.” 

Spock started the hoverbike and took off at a slightly slower speed than his usual to ensure Nyota wouldn’t lose her balance again. Letting the small amount of liquid courage she had accidentally consumed take over, she responded. 

“Dinner? We just finished lunch. But if you’re still hungry I can think of something you can eat.” 

Her voice was husky in his helmet and he couldn’t control himself any longer. He went full throttle for thirty seconds, putting as much distance between them and the bar as he could, then whipped the hoverbike off into the trees on the side of the road. When he was certain they were no longer visible from the road he slammed the bike to a halt. 

He nearly tore off his helmet, and before the bike was completely stable he got off, pulling Nyota with him. She yanked hers off, tossing it aside and he captured her mouth in a searing kiss. Her hands were already under his shirt and they were both breathless when they finally broke apart to remove the offending garment. Letting her catch her breath he lifted her in his arms and began nipping and sucking on her neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her center as hard as she could against his. He hissed in pleasure as she undid his pants and slid them down enough to be able to pull him free of the confining fabric. 

He untangled her ankles behind him setting her down against the bike despite her moans of protest. He quickly undid the fastenings on her pants and pulled them down to her knees, discovering her lack of underwear. The smell of her arousal severed the last ounce of his control and he dropped to his knees. Normally he would take his time, but he needed her, needed this, knew she did too, and she was already so wet that he quickly thrust three fingers inside her wet heat and tongued her, knowing this first climax of hers would be nearly instantaneous. Within moments she was writhing and screaming his name. 

Before she could completely come down he was standing, thrusting into her as if their lives depended on it, one hand deftly working the spot above where they were joined. With just a few strokes she was coming again, keening his name and clutching at his shoulders, her nails leaving small green welts. 

She knew from the erratic nature of his thrusts he was close, so she bent her head and bit, hard, his chest just above his left nipple. He yelled her name as he thrust twice more and finally came, practically collapsing against the bike in the aftermath. 

Still breathless, she whispered, “That was fantastic, but let’s not ever go that long without fucking again.” 

She felt him harden again, still inside her. 

“Indeed, Ashayam,” he murmured softly. “It has been too long already I believe,” and she giggled as he punctuated his last statement with a thrust. 

The next morning there were two apologies in the linguistics department chair’s inbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to witblogi and SQ for the beta, and to wit for letting me play in her Joyride!verse for a bit


End file.
